


The Wildest Dreams

by LuthorEdwardsBeale08



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuthorEdwardsBeale08/pseuds/LuthorEdwardsBeale08
Summary: You maybe know my name, heard stories of me, know what I can do and what I am doing but that's not enough for you to judge me. You don't know the real me or ever heard what I've been through.This is me.... This is the real me....Hi! This is my first SuperCorp fanfic and based on the title it is mature content. Enjoy!





	1. THE BEGINNING

 

**LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

 

**SOMEONE'S POV**

 

It's already 10 o'clock in the morning and I'm sitting here inside the library of our house. I keep on sighing while looking at the door where my mother and father are both talking to one of my teachers in school. The thing is; she decided to talk to them and drive me home just to inform my parents that I've been skipping class for 3 months now.

 

I'm not a pain in the ass kind of student, technically speaking; I'm one of the brightest in my class… well okay some students call me the Ice queen because the way I treat them. Most of my teachers ask me to compete outside school and I always win. I don't want to sound like I'm bragging but I'm telling you the truth. I know everything! I don't need school! Ask me anything and I can answer it right away.

 

But of course, my parents won't accept that fact. I might know everything based on what I'm saying but there's still some things that I need to know and I will learn from school. I look again at the door and I saw my father looking at me while nodding his head.

 

_I'm so fucking dead!_

 

I just look down and play with my fingers while waiting for whatever they are going to say or do to me. If only they will listen to me and give me a chance to prove that I can be as good as them and that I can be trusted to do what adults does.

 

Oh by the way my name is Lena. Lena Luthor. My close friends (which is only consists of one person) and family called me Lee but I'm fine with Lena, whatever suits you. I'm 17 years old and turning 18 in 6 months. I have dark long hair, green eyes and 5'5 feet tall. I hate singing but I know how to dance (which only involves of moving my hands and feet) though I'm a computer nerd. I can spend a day sitting in front of my computer or laptop doing something or just watching some sci-fi movies. Anything that involves science!

 

I want to be a chemical engineer but Dad won't let me be one, he said that I’m just going to waste my time and their money. I’m still thinking of going to college because they are forcing me to take a course that I don’t want. I'm a straight girl though I have some girl crush but mostly celebrities. If you're thinking what I've been doing when I'm not attending my class? Well I work for a secret organization as a hacker or a part time programmer. Cool right?

 

If my parents would found out what I'm doing, I'll be grounded for the rest of my life! Speaking of my parents, I hear the door closes and when I look up, I saw the two of them walking towards me. What will I do now? Beg them to forgive me or tell them the truth?

 

"I don't know what will I do with you anymore" my Dad said, I saw a disappointment look on his face and I know it's my fault "I already told you Dad a hundred times that I don't need school" I answered.

 

"Are we going to discuss this again Lena? You need to be at school and learn things you still don't know. You only have a year to go and we’re thinking about letting you take the course you want." I sigh again and look up to him

 

"I don't want to go to College" I said, I bit my lower lip when I saw the shock on his face, as for my mother, she just sigh and held my father's hand "Then what do you want to do? You can't find job unless you graduate" she said to me.

 

'Well I do have a job now' I whispered but when I saw them furrow their eyebrows, I smile faintly and speak "I can find a job or you can give me one. We have plenty of business and I think I can handle them on my own"

 

"You're barely 18 Lena! How on earth you will handle a company by yourself huh?" My Dad asked me "If you just give me a chance, I'll prove it to you. I'm not a kid anymore Dad so please don't treat me like one."

 

"If you don't want us to treat you like a kid then don't act like one!" he answered in an angry tone. Well what do you expect? His only daughter ditching school for 3 months now who he thought is a very good role model to her classmates.

 

"You know what, I give up. You want it this way then be it." He added; I look at him again with a confused look on my face "This is the final straw young lady! You think you know everything then fine. Go to your room and pack your things, we'll be leaving in 2 hours" he said.

 

 

 

                                                            _-*-*-*-_

**NATIONAL CITY**

 

We arrive in National City after 2 hours of driving though my Dad wants to ride our private plane but he knows I hate flying. I think I forgot to tell you that we're quite rich. Both of my parents are popular when it comes to business. We do have our own clothing line, a law firm, some restaurants, a casino, a company that made hi-tech gadgets and weapons (that can be use for good) and a shipping line. I can't wait to handle those companies on my own but well they said that I need to graduate College first before they can give me my own company.

 

 

We’re Lionel Luthor’s second family and I have a half-brother who is living with her mother in Metropolis but I haven’t met them yet and I don’t have plans to.

 

My Aunt Clara lives here in National City with her daughter Lianne, my cousin. Clara is my mother’s only sister and we’re very close. Sometimes I visit them here during summer but I never stayed for long.

 

I can already see my Aunt Clara's home and it's really huge. I like it here because it's more peaceful than in LA. When the car stops, Aunt Clara is there waiting for us with Lianne. My Dad went out first and opens the side door for me and my mom. As soon as my cousin saw me, she immediately run towards me and give me a hug.

 

"What did you do this time?" Lianne asked me "What? Can't I visit my favourite cousin?" I answered.

 

"Come on Lee! They won't bring you here if you didn't do anything. It's not yet summer." Lianne said, I sigh and smiled at her when we heard Aunt Clara's voice.

 

"Why don’t you go to Lena’s room while I talk to your Uncle and Auntie." she said looking at us, my cousin nod her head in response as we follow them inside; they went to the living room while we go upstairs. Lianne opens the door of my room and we all went inside.

 

I smile when I saw the posters I left the last time I spent my summer vacation here. I went to the bed and sit then look at Lianne who is looking at me too. I know she’s waiting for me to tell her what happen and she won’t stop bugging me if I don’t tell her.

 

"Fine! They already found out that I'm skipping school for three months now" I said, Lianne laughs while shaking her head. We grow up together and spent all my childhood years with her but my parents needed to stay in LA and they brought me along.

 

"I already warned you about that. You only have a year to finish your high school then you can choose if you want to continue studying or get a job" she said "I told you that--" and she cuts me off

 

"Yeah you know everything and you don't need school!!"  

 

"Exactly! I mean I can find job even if I didn't graduate from high school" I answered.

 

"Yes you can if your parents will give you some. You're lucky we're born rich or else"

 

“Our parents are the ones who are rich and not us.” Lianne throws a pillow at me then sits beside me "So this means that you will stay here to work?"

 

"Dad said if I really want to have a job then he knows what he'll give me." I answered "But what kind of work? I mean, mom and Aunt Christy run a very successful law firm here."

 

"I don't have any idea but whatever that is; I'm going to accept it." I said, Lianne shook her head while smiling at me "You really think that a 17 year old girl can run and manage a firm?"

 

"Leave that to me and by the end of the day, I’ll prove to them what Lena Luthor can do." I answered.

 

 

 

 

 

**1 HOUR LATER..**

 

"You've got to be kidding me!" I answered when Aunt Clara explain to me what kind of job she'll give me "I'm not kidding Lena. You can ask your father about it." She said, I look at my father and he's just looking at me.

 

"Dad, you do know that I'm computer geek right? How am I suppose to handle this one?!" I asked him "You said you know everything right? Then this is your chance to prove it to us. If you succeed then fine, we won't force you to finish your studies but if you fail, you're going back to school." He answered.

 

"This is so unfair! How can I find out what happened with the money that's been missing for a few months now? This is the job of the accountant!"

 

"Yes we know that but our Accountant has resigned because she herself can't solve the problem at all." Aunt Clara said "So I'll be replacing your Accountant???” I can hear my cousin laughing behind me and I give her a deadly glare.

 

"Not really, we're going to hire someone by Monday morning and I want you to interview her." Like the first one, I'm shock again on what I heard.

 

"You want me to interview someone when I don't even know how an Accountant does their works!"

 

"Figure it out then. You're not listening to everything we said and now we gave you chance, don't fail us this time sweetie." My mom said "We better be going, I have a meeting tomorrow morning and I don't want to be late"

 

I watch Lianne went to their side to say her goodbyes, both of my parents went to my side and kiss me on the head "We're counting on you Lena." Dad said before they head to the door.

 

 

 

 

 

**LATER THAT NIGHT...**

 

I'm trying to get some sleep but my body and mind won't let me. I feel like they are blaming me for what's happening to me right now. I don't have a fucking idea how to be an Accountant at the same time handle the firm all by myself.

 

Aunt Clara will be leaving for Paris by next week and she'll stay there for 2 months to expand their business though she inform me that a certain Sam will guide and show me the law firm when I get there on Monday.

 

'Well I'm just 17!' I whispered to myself but then I hear laughter on the back of my head.

 

_What happened to the ‘I know everything and I'm not a kid anymore’ phrase!_

 

I cover my face with a pillow and start to shout when I hear my door opens. I can hear Lianne's giggling.

 

"What the hell do you want?" I asked still covering my face with a pillow "Why are you so gloomy? This is what you want right?" she asked me. I remove the pillow on my face and look at her.

 

"Yeah but not this kind of job" I answered "You can do it. You're smart and mom trust you a lot"

 

"Whatever Lianne. I'm still having second thoughts about this."

 

"Stop thinking okay? Do you want to go out tonight? I don't have class tomorrow so we can hang out all night"

 

"Where are we going?"

 

"Hmm I don't know but there are lots of fancy restaurants here and we do have some parks that open for 24 hours."

 

"What are we? A bunch of 8 years old?" Lianne throws me a pillow and she lay down beside me "Then what do you want to do?"

 

I look at the ceiling and think for a while but I really do know what I needed right now.

 

"Let's go and have some drink. I need to get wasted tonight." I answered but she shook her head "You forgot that we're not 21 yet and we're not allowed inside a bar"

 

"They will let us in, trust me." I get out of my bed and went to the couch near the window where I put my bags on "They will ask for our ID's to confirm our age. I thought you’re smart?!" Lianne asked and this time she's sitting on the bed.

 

"Who told you we will show them our original ID's?" I asked her without looking at my cousin "What do you mean by that?"

 

"Just go change and leave it all up to me" I answered.

 

 

 

 

We left the house at exactly 7:30 pm. Aunt Clara said that we need to be home at 10 but I beg her to give us until midnight and she agrees. We reach the city where all the bars are located. It's still early but some bar are already jam-pack with bar goers and most of them are adult which is 21 years old and above.

 

We've been searching for a bar that will suits for both of us and not too crowded and after an hour of search we finally saw one. Me and my cousin are standing on the other side of the road while looking at the bar’s name.

 

"Okay let's go. I already gave you your ID right?" I asked Lianne who seems uncomfortable of what we're planning to do "Y-yes but do we really need to do this? I mean you can buy alcoholic drinks in some convenient store Lena."

 

"Don't be such a killjoy! Now come on!" I drag her towards the other side of the road then we both stop when a very big and scary man look at us "ID's please" he said to us. I smile and give my ID but Lianne didn't move at all, I nudge her elbow and she finally give it to him.

 

"You don't look like 21 years old to me" the man said "Well we always get that. I mean we look younger than our age and it runs in our family" I answered. He looks at our ID's again and nods his head.

 

"Are you here for the show?" the man asked again. I don't have any idea what he's talking about but I said yes "Then sign your name on the paper you'll see on the table to your right once you enter and that will be $100 for each of you"

 

"A hundred bucks?! Don't you think that's a bit ex---"and I cut her off before she can say anything suspicious "No problem at all. Here." I said, luckily I have money or else we wouldn't be able to get in. The man knocks on the door thrice and it opens.

 

"Cool" we both said but then realize what came out of our mouth and smiled at the guy and immediately went inside.

 

 

 

The place is not crowded like the other bars but it's kinda dim. We saw the table and write our names on it, I didn't pay any attention to what is written on it. A waiter approaches us when he saw us sign on the paper and he's a bit shock when he sees us.

 

"Are you sure you sign-up for the show?" he asked us and we both nod our heads "Uhm okay, then who's going to be it?" he asked again.

 

"Ah sorry?" I asked pretending I didn't hear him the first time though I really did. I just don't know what I’ll say. He taps his pen on the list in front of us and I saw some names printed on it "A show for Ms. Irresistible?"

 

"Ahm yeah, yeah. A show for Irresistible" I answered though I don't have any idea what he’s talking about "Okay, follow me then"

 

I walk ahead of Lianne while following the waiter walking in front of me. As we go deeper into the bar, I notice that some girls are looking at us then some old men staring at us too, sitting at the corner of the bar. The waiter stops and told us to sit and wait then he ask if we like to order something.

 

"Yeah, I'll have two shots of tequila please. Lianne?" I asked my cousin "Just a cold beer will do." she answered and the waiter leaves us there.

 

"I don't like this place Lee." I heard my cousin said to me, I laugh but when I look around, there's something odd about this place but I shrug it off "Well it's your first time to go inside a bar so it's normal to feel that way."

 

"You sounded like you're always spending time in this kind of place."

 

"Well yes. Where do you think I use those fake ID's I have?" Lianne shook her head as our order arrives. I look at her before I gulp down the first shot of my tequila. I really like how it taste and the kind of comfort it gives to me.

 

"Slow down Lena. Don't get drunk or we're both dead when mom sees us"

 

"Relax! I don't get drunk that easy okay? You sure you're okay with your beer?" and she nods her head at me. As minutes pass by, we see that a lot of people are coming in. Mostly old men but there are some young girls and boys who I think is older than us by five years.

 

As I gulp down my 5th shot that night, I saw two girls approaches the three old men sitting three tables apart from us then the waiter who served us points his finger at me and Lianne to the two girls standing beside him. When I saw them nod their heads and walk towards us, I suddenly feel uncomfortable.

 

I admit that I've been in more than 10 bars but I haven't seen anything like this one. I act cool as the girls’ stands in front of our table.

 

"Lena Luthor and Lianne Smith?" one of the girls asked "Yes, that's us." Lianne answered.

 

"The show is about to start so we need you two to be inside the room. She'll be waiting for the two of you inside." The other girl said "Huh? What room? And who's she?" Lianne asked again but I held her hand and squeeze it.

 

"Sure." I said, they waited for us to stand up from our chair and once we were up, they start to walk and motion for us to follow them 'Where the hell are we going?' Lianne whispered to me.

 

'I don't have any idea… but relax okay… everything will be alright' I whispered back. The two girls climb up a stairs though we stop a bit, a man look at us and told us to go up. Lianne pushes me then we start walking again. As soon as our feet landed on the last step, our heart almost stops beating.

 

Our eyes widen and our jaws drop. We can see what's happening inside one of the room, there's a girl dancing in the middle of the two men while touching her in every part of her body. I don't know what I'll do or how will I react.

 

_This is the show they are talking about?!_

 

"The room is ready for Luthor and Smith." I heard a voice said and I almost jump when I felt a hand on my shoulder "Time to go" a girl said, I turn around to look at my cousin and boy this is not good.

 

"Lianne? Honey? You okay?" I asked her and she keeps on shaking her head "Come on, it's j-just a private show" I added.

 

"Just a private show?! Do you have any idea what does a private show means?!" I know my cousin is about to lose her mind and I know I can't force her now to watch it "Okay, okay. We'll go right now. Come on." I held her hand and we're about to go down when two men stops us.

 

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked "Uh we're leaving. We didn't expect that this is the type of show you were talking about" I answered.

 

"You can't leave like that. We do have a policy here. If you sign-up there's no going back." the other man said "But I don't want to watch a show! I'm just a freaking 17 year old girl!" I wanted to slap my cousin's head but I can't do that this time.

 

"What did she say? You're just 17?!" I know we're causing scene now so I need to think fast "No! Of course not! We're both 21 but my cousin here is kinda freaking out, that’s all." I explained but I don't think they're buying it so I start speaking again.

 

"Okay so ah I’ll watch the show alone while you wait for me downstairs okay?" I don't know what's gotten into me but we'll be in big trouble if they found out we're really 17 years old. Lianne nods at me and "Sure. We’ll take it from here."

 

I nod my head profusely as they take my cousin downstairs. As I look at the room, I saw some girls looking at me. I started walking but my heart is beating like there's no tomorrow. A girl in a red dress guide me towards the room and she stops when we reach the door.

 

"Enjoy the show Miss" she said while smiling, I smiled nervously and went inside. I hear the door closes and I can't clearly see what's ahead of me. The light is dim red; I stand there for a few minutes when I felt someone standing behind me.

 

"It's about time you showed up" I hear a girl's voice but right after I turn around, I felt two strong hands hold my wrist then she pushes me and I don't know what's happening until I my back hit the wall hard. I groan in pain but then I felt something cold on my wrist and it was a bit late to realize that she's tying both of my hands.

 

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked her, she stops for a while then smirk at me "You pay for the show right? Then I'm just giving you what you paid for" she answered as she starts to undress herself in front of me.

 

"What do you mean?" I asked her, I don't want to sound like a dumb person but I really don't know what's happening "I don't have time to explain this to you. Now will you just shut up and do my work"

 

"What work?!" I asked for one last time but then I regret that I asked her that question as she stands in front of me and start to unzip my pants "Be ready 'cause you'll be screaming for more."

 

 

 


	2. PRIVATE SHOW

**SOMEONE'S POV**

 

It's already 2 o'clock in the morning; me and my friends are packing up our things and can't wait to go home. I wave goodbye to our floor manager then to others girls before I went out of the bar. Outside, I saw my sister waiting for me.

 

 

I smiled at Sammy then proceed to where she is standing "What took you so long?" Alex asked me.

 

 

"I can't find my keys so I search for it." I answered as I place it inside my bag "I thought you can't get over the first customer you had tonight" I raise an eyebrow at her and she laughs.

 

 

"What do you mean by that?" I asked as we started walking "Oh come on Kara, I’m your sister and we’ve been doing this work for years now. I haven’t seen that look on your face since we started here."

 

 

I don't have any idea what she’s talking about or I just don't want to admit that there's something about that girl that caught my attention. I'm Kara by the way. Kara Danvers. Me and my sister are not blood related, I’m adopted and the Danvers took me in. My mother died when I was 8 and I don't know where my father is.

 

 

The kind of work we have is not the type of work most people can accept or do. We're strippers but not just strippers. It really depends on our customer. We do some private shows every night but there are times that we're doing different things.

 

 

Like tonight, we don't strip or do a sexy dance in front of our customers. We called it pleasure night. Customers sign-up and we give pleasure to them. We can do anything we want though sometimes we ask them what they want us to do. The thing is, we can touch them but they can't touch us. Some girls allow their customer to touch them because those customers pay a lot.

 

 

"So, how does she taste?" I open my mouth to answer but to my surprise, no words came out and I don’t know why I feel shy all of a sudden "What kind of question is that?? Are we really going to have this conversation all the way home?" I asked.

 

 

"Well yes if you won't answer but if you're being cooperative then we're done having this conversation before we reach our apartment." I shook my head at her and smiled but before I can answer, I hear someone calls my name.

 

 

'Here comes your psychotic ex-girlfriend' Alex whispered to me, I sigh when I saw her "What are you doing here?" I don’t want to be rude but I’d rather sleep than to talk to her.

 

 

"I'm just making sure you'll be home safe, Kara." Angie replies "She's not your girlfriend anymore so you don't need to check on her every night."

 

 

"Can we have a private moment? Please." She ignores the glare my sister is throwing at her "Angie I'm tired and I want to go home" I answered.

 

 

I can see how her demeanour changes "I said can we have a moment." she then grabs my arm and pulls me towards her.

 

 

"Is there a problem here?" we all look at Sammy who is looking at Angie, she starts to release her grip on me "Uhm no Sammy, she's just leaving" I answered while looking at my ex.

 

 

"Oh okay" Sammy said but he didn't leave until Angie starts to walk-away, once she's out of our sight, I look at Sammy and smiled "Thanks. I owe you one." He just smiled and went back inside the bar.

 

 

"I told you to ask for a restraining order against her but you're not listening" I shook my head and start to walk again "I don’t have time for that. I know she won’t hurt me or do anything stupid."

 

 

I hear Alex sigh before she looks at me "Don’t tell me I didn’t warn you Kara. You don’t know what she’s capable of.” I was about to say something when Alex speaks again.

 

 

“And please stop telling me that you know how to take care of yourself. Do it now before it's too late" I just nod my head at my sister and as silence envelops us. I saw two girls walking a few feet away from where we are standing.

 

 

"You sure you can walk?" I heard the girl with a dirty blonde hair ask her companion who seems having a hard time walking "Uhm y-yeah, I'll be fine" I furrow my eyebrows when I hear her voice.

 

 

_Her voice sounds familiar._

 

I follow them with my eyes until I saw the two girls get inside a cab "Kara?" I hear Alex calls my name "Yeah?" I asked without removing my eyes on the cab that starts to move.

 

 

"Are you listening to what I’m saying?" I can feel the way my sister look at me that moment so I turn around and look at her "Of course." I lied.

 

 

"You’re definitely not listening."

 

 

"I told you I’m listening, geez!" and she laughs at me and I saw her look at the cab too “Okay then tell me what I’m saying?”

 

 

“You—uh said—we you know…" she laughs again while shaking her head “I’m not even saying anything. I saw you look at those girls and you’re staring at the brunette.”

 

 

“No I’m not!”

 

 

“Someone's caught your attention huh.” I tried to ignore my sister and walk ahead of her “Oh come on, can you at least tell me if she’s—“

 

 

“Yes! The answers to your entire questions is YES, so can we just please go home. I’m tired.” I lied; I just want to get away from my sister so she can stop asking me question.

 

 

"So she is delicious…” I groan and continue on walking while my sister continues to tease me from behind.

 

 

 

 

We said goodnight to each other and I enter my apartment. I turn on the lights and throw my bag on the couch together with my bags of props. I open the fridge and took out some bottled water then sit on the chair and no matter how hard I try; I can't get her off my mind.

 

 

I close my eyes as I recall her moaning while I'm giving her pleasure and absentmindedly whisper her name.

 

 

'Lena.' and with that, I open my eyes and decided to have a cold shower. I went to my room and grab the towel on the rack. I went inside my bathroom and went straight to shower. I thought when the cold water touches my body; I can stop thinking about her but who am I kidding?

 

 

As my mind starts to remember how soft her white skin was, I'm starting to touch myself. I got to admit, for 3 years I've been doing that kind of work, no one turns me on like the way she does. I picture her breast in my mind and how she moans while I'm playing with her nipples.

 

 

'Oh fuck Lena.' and I know from that moment on, I will never forget that girl with mesmerizing green eyes.

 

 

_\---FLASHBACK---_

_I heard a gasp escapes her mouth when I start to rub her core. She is looking down so I place my left hand under her chin and lift up her head. I can't see her face clearly but those green eyes mesmerize me._

 

_"I want to see you while I give you pleasures" I said "W-what are y-you doing to me?" she asked._

 

_"Giving you pleasure babe. This is what you want right? That's why you sign-up." I answered "But I—"she stops talking when I pull back my hand._

 

_"I can't concentrate if you keep on talking baby. Why don't you relax and let me do my thing." she nods her head and I wish I can remove the hoodie that's covering her face. I start to unzip her upper clothes and I smiled when I saw how firm and round her breast are._

 

_I step back a little and tilt my head to the right, I'm looking at her and she's so fucking sexy. I turn around and went near the door "So what's it gonna be?" I asked her._

 

_"Huh?" she asked "Don't give me that 'I don't know what you're talking about thing'" I said to her as I prepare the things I'll need._

 

_"But I really don't have an idea what you are asking" she answered, I look at her and I don't know if I'm going to believe her or not "Okay then. What's it gonna be? Hard sex, Bondage, Kinky. You name it"_

 

_"Uhm ah whatever you think is the right one for me." She answered, I'm really getting confused, from all of the customers I had, she's the only one who gave me that kind of answer so it made me think twice._

 

_"How old did you say you are?" I place both of my hands on my hips while waiting for her answer “Uhm… 21?”_

_“Are you asking me or answering me?”_

_“Answering your question… ah B-babe…” I’m kinda confused by the way she answers so I ask her again “Is this your first time?”_

_"Well uh... Yes it's my first time." I'm quite shock to hear her answer._

_So she's a virgin?_

 

_Now I'm really having second thoughts if I still want to continue this… but every time my eyes landed on her body, I can feel the heat rising up inside me._

 

_"Hmm okay, so if this is your first time then I need to be easy on you" I answered and went back to where I tie her "So...."_

 

_"Lena... My name is Lena but you can call me Lee for short."_

 

_"Alright then Lena, let's have some fun and I want you to enjoy the show" I was about to kiss her when she stops me "May I know your name?"_

 

_I was shock for a while, it’s not that I don’t want to give her my name but we have a rule here and I don’t intend to break it “You can call me KD.”_

_“KD? That’s your name?”_

_“My initials, so are we going to talk or you’ll let me do my thing?”_

 

 

_"Okay KD." Lena answered "Sorry but I need to cover your eyes babe." I told her and before she can even ask why, I'm already covering her eyes. I remove some of the hair that blocking her beautiful face and run my hand all over her torso._

 

_With just my touch, I can tell my effects on her. She bit her lower lip again, trying to contain the moan that wants to escape on her lips. I lick her right ear and nimble it for a little while but Lena is still biting her lower lip to stop herself from moaning._

 

_'You know, I can do much better if I'll hear you moaning. I want to know if you like what I'm doing baby.' I whispered on her ear as I lick it again "Oh I a-ahm fine biting my lip." she answered_

 

_"Oh really? suit yourself then" I suck on her ear as I place my left hand on her breast and gently massage it, she's really challenging me, so I did what I know can make her moan. I slid my right hand under her underwear and starts rubbing her clit._

_"Oh fuck!" I smirk and giving a tap on my shoulder for what I did "Much better Lee." I said to her. I started kissing her lips, slowly at first but then I lick her upper lip asking for permission to enter and she oblige. Both of my hands are busy doing their thing while I lavishly attack her lips._

 

_Once I'm satisfied, I pull her hair gently and kiss her all the way down her neck, I wanted to leave a hickey but I remembered that this is her first time. So I stop myself from leaving one and went all the way down her breast. I stare at her breast for a while and I've never seen a perfect breast like hers._

 

_"Tell me what do you want me to do with these, Lena?" I asked her seductively, I saw her open her mouth but no words came out "Tell me babe..." I said again._

 

_But she's lost for words but I want to hear her so I repeat the question "Tell me what do you want babe? Come on, don't be shy."_

 

_"I ah I want you to my god-- I want you to suck and lick it. Do everything you want babe." she finally answered, I smiled when she calls me babe and I like it "Your wish is my command princess." and without a word, I lick her right nipple while my other hand is busy squeezing her left breast._

 

_Every time my tongue touches her nipple, I hear her saying my name and I can feel her pussy starting to get wet more._

 

_"Y-you're so good." she said as I suck her nipple hard, I know it hurt her but I can't control myself anymore. I did the same thing with her left breast as I keep on rubbing her clit in a fast pace. I can't wait any longer to taste her; once again, I pull back my hand and let her relax a bit._

 

_"We're not done baby. I want you to relax first then be ready for what's coming." I told her as I look at the sex toys on the table that is located on the right side of the room._

 

_This is her first time might as well do it the natural way._

 

_I decided not to use any sex toys at her though I'll make sure she won't forget her first real sex with a girl._

 

_"Are you ready Lena?" I asked her when I saw her breathing return to normal "Y-yes"_

_"Okay." I kneel down in front of her and pull down her pants, again a gasp escape her luscious lips. The second thing I did is to pull down her underwear and I saw how wet she is._

 

_"Damn babe, you're so fucking wet!" I parted her lips and starts to rub it again while blowing some air that make her moan more "Mmmmm fuck me please."_

 

_I smiled though I want to give her what she wants; I am not done teasing her yet._

 

_"I will baby. Don't worry" I answered, I stop rubbing her clit and use my index fingers to part her lips once more and start sucking it "Oh god baby!" she screamed._

 

_"You like it?" I asked in between sucking and licking "I l-like it very much. You're damn good KD." I can feel her wetness on my face. I slid a finger inside her and I can feel how tight she is. I look at her face as I let my finger went in and out of her tight pussy._

 

_"Does it hurt? You want me to stop?" I asked her and she shook her head "I c-can bear the pain babe. Please d-don't stop" I suck he clit once more as I start to fasten my pace. I slid another one making her scream my name._

 

_"Faster baby! Faster please!" she begs and I did what she wants me to do, I know she's almost reach her climax and I'm determine to make her cum hard. As I feel her body starts to tremble, I remove my two fingers inside her and position my mouth onto her hole._

 

_I let her cum into my mouth and I can't believe how sweet and delicious her taste is. I stand up and cupped her face; I didn't remove the cover on her eyes as I kiss her forehead._

 

_'Until we meet again Lena.' I whispered._

_****_

 

 

**2 DAYS LATER (MONDAY MORNING)**

 

**KARA**

 

As much as I wanted to stay on my bed, I know I can't right now. I have an interview this morning in Luthor & Smith Law Firm. I'm applying for an Accountant position on their company. I'm about to graduate from my degree in less than 4 months.

 

 

If ever they will hire me, I'm going to resign on my current job. To be honest, we only stayed there to support us financially while finishing our College Degree. Our main goal is to find a more decent job than what we had though we never regret working there.

 

 

They treat us fair and square plus they don't force us to do something we don't like.

 

 

"Damn it Kara! Your interview will start at 8:30, it's already 7:30 and you're still here!" Alex said as she places a plate of food on the table "It's just a 15 minute drive. I won't be late" I answered.

 

 

"You better not. This is your first job interview and I hope you'll do your best" I give her a salute. Alex already found a job (technically internship like mine) and the company hired her.

 

 

"I will don't worry okay?" I answered and put a small piece of bread into my mouth.

 

                        _*-*-*                          *-*-*                          *-*-*_

 

I reach the Luthor & Smith Law Firm with 20 minutes to spare but I decided to inform Mrs. Smith's secretary instead. I went to the reception area and told her that I'm here for the job interview; she smiled at me as she nods her head.

 

 

After a minute or two, a middle age woman went to my side and asked if I'm Kara Danvers. I nod my head and she told me to follow her. She informed me that Mrs. Smith is out of the country and that her niece will be the one to interview me.

 

 

"She's expecting you though you're a bit early. You can have some breakfast first at the lounge, it's free." the woman said to me "Oh okay thank you." I answered.

 

 

"You can knock on her door at exactly 8:30. You can find her office in front of the conference room. There's a name on the door, Ms. L. Luthor."

 

 

"I will remember that, thanks again" she smiled at me and leave me there alone. Well I decided to went to the lounge and eat rather than wait there and do nothing. I am walking through the hallway when I see the office she's talking about. There's a name written on the door.

 

 

  1. **Luthor – Junior OIC**



 

 

'Okay now I won't get lost' I told myself, I was about to start walking again when I hear something. I lean my ear on the door of her office but the sound is not coming inside then I look at the conference room and the door is slightly open.

 

 

_Should I check it out or walk-away?_

 

'Mind your own business Danvers.' I told myself but then I hear the moaning again. Something about the voice that made me wants to check it out.

 

 

_I know I hear that voice somewhere..._

I slowly push the door and I saw a brunette girl sitting on a swivel chair giving pleasure to herself.

 

 

'Fuck! I badly need you right now' she said though it seems like a whisper but I heard it loud and clear.

 

 

She reminds me of someone... Lena?

 

 

Then out of the blue, I went inside the room without any second thoughts. I lean down closer to her ear as she felt my hot breath.

 

 

"What the hell?" she asked and was about to turn around when I stop her "Just let me help you get through this" I said.

 

 


End file.
